The present invention relates to a pressing iron and more particularly to a pressing iron having a soleplate of special form.
Most pressing irons have a soleplate presenting a point at the front end of the iron, a wide and flat rear edge, and slightly convex lateral edges starting from the ends of the rear edge toward the front point. Such a soleplate form has, however, the drawback of allowing ironing only in one preferential direction, from the back toward the front, the flat rear edge tending to form wrinkles when the iron is displaced from the front toward the back.
There are known, from documents FR 1 341 921 and GB 1 399 826, pressing irons having a soleplate provided with a point at each of the longitudinal ends of the iron. Such irons have the advantage of offering the same ease of ironing from front to back and from back to front. However, the forms of soleplates disclosed in these documents present the drawback of having two identical end points and thus of offering the user only a single form of point to assure the various ironing tasks. Now, the diversity of articles to be ironed, such as jackets, trousers, shirts, shorts, etc. often leads to ironing of precise forms, i.e. areas having particular shapes, for which it would be easier, in order to effectuate a rapid and wrinkle-free ironing of these forms, to have a soleplate furnished with different types of points in order that the user can choose the point having the most suitable form.
There is equally known, from the document FR 2 680 183, a pressing iron possessing a soleplate with three points having two identical points for ironing precise forms and a third point furnished with a larger angle for ironing large surfaces. However, such a soleplate presents only two points of different forms and does not possess an optimized form presenting a plurality of work zones of different forms to be best adapted to the different forms of the pieces to be ironed.